


Fireworks

by actualgarbage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fourth of July, Tumblr Prompt, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgarbage/pseuds/actualgarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the moment was broken by a very drunk and stumbling Jasper who took one look at the pair and shouted “Soulmates!”</p><p>They separated at light speed.</p><p>“Jasper, what?” Clarke’s heart stopped inexplicably. </p><p>“I knew it!” Jasper slurred. He stepped forward to clap a hand on each of their shoulders.”I’ve been telling Monty for years now,” he was grinning like an idiot. apparently unfazed by the confusion his companions had written on their faces.</p><p>“Congrats you guys, really. I mean it,” he tossed over his shoulder as he made his way off of the porch.</p><p>“Jasper!” Bellamy shouted after him. “What the hell are you talking about.”</p><p>Based on the prompt: You took the bottle of Coke I really wanted but you agreed to share and we just realized the bottle says "share a coke with your soulmate"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm not gonna lie this is cheesy as heck and I wrote it very quickly with little revision. I'm sorry in advance.

The fourth of July was ranked very highly on Clarke’s list of favorite holidays. It wasn’t because she was particularly enthused about America’s birthday, but every year since she was a kid it meant a picnic, friends, and most importantly fireworks. 

For a cynical girl, Clarke had a very firm belief that fireworks were some kind of magic. Logically of course, she knew that it’s just chemicals and gunpowder, but there was something more to the way that sparkling lights in the sky made everything seem perfect- even when everything was in fact a very far cry from okay even- that Clarke just couldn’t explain. Maybe it had to do with the years she spent on her father’s lap watching the lights, or the times she and Wells laughed as the booming thunder rained sparks overhead that had left her with such an impression. Whatever it was, though, Clarke didn’t care.

This theory was one that she kept to herself, though. She knew it was cheesy but something about speaking it seemed wrong- like she would be revealing a dark secret or something. It was ridiculous, but people had to believe in something, right?

For the past several years Clarke had celebrated the holiday with the group of friends she’d come to think of more as family than anything else. Lincoln was in charge of grilling hot dogs and hamburgers, Octavia decorated, Bellamy brought desserts, Wick and Monty brought fireworks, and Jasper and Miller were in charge of drinks. Only this year Miller had Pneumonia and it became abundantly clear who had been supplying the non-alcoholic drinks.

The only beverage Jasper had provided the group with was his and Monty’s moonshine and Clarke wasn’t in the mood to get blackout drunk tonight. fortunately Octavia and Lincoln had managed to scrounge up some water bottles and soda cans from their refrigerator and put them out in a cooler.

When the sun set and everyone was adequately tipsy Wick announced that the fireworks would be starting shortly. Clarke wove through the friends chatting in the backyard and up to the deck with every intention to get a coke from the cooler, but as she reached the porch, it appeared she was not the only one to have this idea.

Bellamy reached into the cooler before she could get there and drew from it a red can. She stood next to him and peered over the lid of the cooler to grab one for herself but was met with the sight of some half melted ice with only a Sam Adams in it.

Bellamy seemed to notice her disappointment almost as soon as she started to feel it because she’d barely had time to survey the beverage choices before she felt the cold can and warm hand pressing into her own.

“Here,” Bellamy’s voice was gentle but insistent. She looked up from their hands pressed together to see a small, almost shy, smile.

“No,” she smiled back, “you take it. You’re designated driver if anyone actually decides not to pass out here.” She had to look away from his gaze then because it was more intense than she thought it would be and she wasn’t quite sure what it meant. She stared at his freckles instead.

(She loved summer- loved the way that the night air felt, the way the stars seemed clearer, the way Bellamy’s freckles got darker and multiplied, the way the fireflies floated close to the trees.)

His eyes turned towards the floor and  his grin grew a tad lighter as he brought his other hand up so both of his were holding the two of them together.

“How about we share, then,” and oh his smile was definitely bashful now but also brilliant and heart-stopping too. He looked too picturesque under the fairy lights Octavia had hung and she again found herself looking too deeply into a gaze that made her feel like melting (in the best way possible, of course).

She was struggling to form words in response and he looked increasingly worried with every second she stayed silent- as if he were actually thinking she would say no. Speechless as she was, though (since when did Bellamy leave her speechless?) she managed to nod.

Of course the moment was broken by a very drunk and stumbling Jasper who took one look at the pair and shouted “Soulmates!”

They separated at light speed.

“Jasper, what?” Clarke’s heart stopped inexplicably. 

“I  _knew_  it!” Jasper slurred. He stepped forward to clap a hand on each of their shoulders.”I’ve been telling Monty for years now,” he was grinning like an idiot. apparently unfazed by the confusion his companions had written on their faces.

“Congrats you guys, really. I mean it,” he tossed over his shoulder as he made his way off of the porch.

“Jasper!” Bellamy shouted after him. “What the hell are you talking about.”

Clarke hoped with all of her heart that she wasn’t blushing. Her eyes darted around, unsure how to respond to her friend’s outburst. It was then that she noticed the writing on the can she held. She let out a (Relieved? Nervous?) laugh and grabbed Bellamy’s arm to calm him down. He looked almost frenzied. Interesting.

“Bellamy,” she did not pay attention to the way he subconsciously relaxed into her touch. “He just means the coke can.”

“He just-” Bellamy finally looked down at her from where he’d been glaring after Jasper. “Oh, the coke can.” 

“It’s not like it means anything anyways. Soulmates aren’t real.”

“Of course you would think that. Always a cynic.” He teased and motioned for them to move off the deck. Octavia had lain blankets and pillow around the yard to make viewing the fireworks more comfortable. 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” she snapped, but with no malice in it. He just laughed in response.They walked together and settled down on a blanket in the corner of the yard, close to the deck and a little bit away from the rest of their group.

“I guess that means you do believe in soulmates?” she inquired, leaning back against a pillow as she handed Bellamy the drink for him to open.

“God no. The concept is flawed,” he answered without hesitation.

“Yeah, because if everyone has a soulmate, then all it would take was just one person to choose the wrong person for them to throw the rest of the world off. It’s impractical.”

“Exactly,” he was looking at her now like he was just discovering something. Clarke wasn’t sure what that meant, but she most certainly didn’t mind it. “People just end up with whomever they choose. I don’t think there’s any rhyme or reason to love.”

“That’s deep, Bell,” she teased halfheartedly and he laughed again lightly.

“Octavia says people who don’t believe in soulmates are just destined to end up alone.” He took a sip of the drink and looked out at the party around them.

Clarke let herself study his profile for a quiet moment. Monty let out a great whoop from across the lawn and within a few seconds there were sparks in the air and golden fires were booming across the sky. 

Her heart swelled at the sight of them.

She leaned closer to Bellamy, shoulder to shoulder and took the coke from him, their fingers brushing. He looked back to her at the same time she managed to drag her eyes from the fireworks.

“I guess we’ll just have to be alone together, then,” Clarke took a sip as Bellamy smiled lazily in response. She might not believe in soulmates, but she certainly believed in fireworks.

 xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Feelings?  
> All feedback is appreciated.  
> Find me on [Tumblr](bellarkemorelikebaellarke.tumblr.com)


End file.
